<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bear &amp; Bunny by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098467">Bear &amp; Bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Magical Mystical Club for Wild Animals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Rutting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bear, wolf, rabbit, fox.<br/>Cats, big and small.<br/>There's a club crowned in neon light where members of every clan can meet and throw away their inhibitions. No humans allowed. No teeth or claws used for violence. Everyone's just here to have fun.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bear &amp; Bunny: Yunho of the bear clan is coming into his rut and pulls up to the club for one thing, and one thing only. A bunny that tastes like cherries ends up being everything he needed, and more.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------<br/>{( Part of a new one-shot pwp series what will include other ships, groups, and crossovers. )}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Magical Mystical Club for Wild Animals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bear &amp; Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Club Howling:</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>If you were virile, if you were hot, if you had your human ID and your beast ID and you’d tested clean in the past thirty days, then there was no other place to be. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yunho had all three. He also had on a snug pair of dark jeans and a leather jacket with nothing but white mesh beneath, easily torn or tugged off. He had a studded collar and Norse-like rings on his long fingers. He was alive with energy, striding down the midnight sidewalk with an easy smile on his face and power in each step. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>If you asked someone to think of a bear, they might think: </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘hunched, lumbering, hairy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At least, not all bears.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yunho of the bear clan was tall, but with good posture. He was muscled, but gracefully so. He was a dancer and he was sweet and he was (usually) calm. He was proud to be of the bear clan, and also proud to completely rearrange what other animals thought of his species.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Not to say he never let his more wild side out. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Especially during times like these. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was a reason he was heading towards the towering, neon-beaconing Club Howling with such haste in each step. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His rut was going to kick in at any moment. He had felt it stirring the past two days, making his bones ache and keeping his dick uncomfortably full and achy at all hours of the day. His bear-side was prowling around beneath his skin, hungry and impatient. He had eaten nothing but meat for the last three meals; red, succulent meat that had met a cooking flame only as a quick formality. But the blood he kept tasting in his mouth was just his own; his teeth having grown an edge sharper, apt to scraping his tongue. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He cooled a bit as he turned the corner and saw Club Howling rising up a skyscraper chopped in half, crowned with the biggest, gaudiest sign you could ever ask for: two wolves with their heads flung back in front of a full moon, comically-long red tongues twined together to somehow make the shape of an ‘H’. Throbbing lights of blue and yellow and orange made an illusion of stars twinkling around the moon and wolves’ heads, beckoning welcomingly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The corner of the block was busy, like it always was. New animals were approaching from all directions, heading for the fleet of glass doors and the big scary bouncers that guarded them. Yunho noticed a few confused humans being weeded out and sent trudging away, like always, confused on why something about their ID didn’t meet the credentials to get entry into the enticing club.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Silly humans, this place is definitely not for you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yunho thought smugly to himself as he flipped out his wallet and let a tan, meaty bouncer check his IDs and scan his medical card, ensuring it was clean and up to date on shots. He caught the bouncer’s nostrils flare and his pupils go thin. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Watch it,” he warned. “Don’t need a horny bear going on a rampage and causing trouble.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do I ever?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>--------------------</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>First floor, endless bars all around the edge of a huge red dance floor. Two halls of bathrooms you could sneak into from the left and right back corners. Wanna choose a toilet based on clan? Gender? Subgender? There’s a stall for you. But it didn’t really matter, as most animals used whichever one was empty and had room for whatever they needed it for.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Second floor, carpet as gaudy as the signs outside, tables overlooking the dance floor below and a counter to order food that wasn’t half bad. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Third floor… was hard to describe. There was room for dancing but there were also lots of alcoves with sliding privacy curtains and futons and chairs and feverish, suggestive music that encouraged your blood to race. From the roving attendants you could buy alcohol and lube and condoms and hot towels and marble-sized pearls that you crushed and inhaled to help make sure the whole purpose of your trip to Howling wasn’t over in just a few pitiful minutes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fourth floor. Strip club. A hundred bucks (</span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> tips) just to climb those red-carpeted stairs and watch the show. It was actually worth it, he’d learned on his last birthday.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fifth floor, private rooms for rent. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fifth floor is the highest he’s gone. He’s heard different things about the other fifteen floors: that there’s a pool, a sauna, a gym, a bowling alley, rooms where they sell poor victims for torture; sex workers accomodations, family planning clinic, steampunk-themed cocktail bar, illegal mahjong-based gambling, mafia headquarters, the world least-known Starbucks location. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He didn’t care. He didn’t need to know.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His thick thighs carried him up the wide staircases to the third floor. His heart was pounding. There was the world’s most obvious tent in his jeans and he didn’t care. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He barely acknowledged the attendant that welcomed him to the third floor. He passed a huge glowing blue aquarium swirling with live sharks without a glance. He had one purpose. Bear inside was mad, so hungry, roaring at the back of his throat. Animals on each side eyed him in interest. But he had a type. He was a very discerning bear. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There he was. Three twinks bunched together near a wall like they wanted to keep to the shadows. Two of them were laughing loudly and grinding back and forth on each other this way and that, as if having a contest.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The third was gripping an untouched wine glass almost as tightly as he held his long-suffering smile. His eyes were sharp as a crystal. His hair was pale and framed his sculpted face with a fluffy charm. He wore white tucked in at the waist, showing off exactly how narrow his waist was, while his pants perfectly displayed the length of his svelte thighs. Yunho liked soft-looking things. He came right up to them, setting a firm hand on the closest grinder’s shoulder and pushing the couple away effortlessly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, what the fuck?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yunho held up a hand for silence. His body put his prey even more deeply into shadow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> shadow. But he could make him out just fine.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, bunny. Do you wanna fuck?” He licked his teeth and gazed at the pretty thing. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m a hare, actually…” The hare’s voice was quiet but he didn’t shrink away from Yunho as he idly turned his wine glass in his fingertips.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The grinding couple kept their mouths shut. Yunho could almost sense their held breath as they waited to see what their friend would do.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then same question, but for a pretty hare, instead,” Yunho smiled, touching the hare’s chin. He shouldn’t have. But he felt like he was going to boil alive inside his leather jacket if he didn’t.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, you’re in rut, or something… </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Those sharp eyes had travelled down Yunho’s body, seen the thick length of his cock fully on display along one thigh. The hare nibbled on his lip adorably. Yunho tilted his head as he watched him, leaning in just a bit closer to breath in his scent. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay. If you buy me a Shirley Temple. I’m thirsty and I don’t like this.” The way the hare’s nose wrinkled daintily made Yunho’s mouth go dry. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wow,” he licked his lips, forcing the word out. “You’re a cheap date.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I thought this was a fuck, not a date?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A choking sound from behind him and Yunho turned to see the other two animals -couldn’t tell what clan- staggering away in amused shock, holding back laughs or gags or yells, it didn’t matter.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He turned back to his dinner. “How many cherries you want?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Surprise me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>--------------------</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>One Shirley Temple later, he placed the glass of sprite and grenadine and cherries in one of his bunny’s hands and grabbed the other, tugging him along towards the private alcoves. They weren’t fancy. If you wanted fancy you went up to the private rooms and paid out the ass. But Yunho actually preferred this. He wanted it dirty. He wanted to shove the hare’s face into a cushion soaked with the sex-scents of other animals and wanted other patrons to hear his cries. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The first few alcoves were full. He found this out by yanking the curtains fully open and surveying the exposed occupancy without a hint of shame. They passed by two alcoves like that, followed by glares and angry cries. Yeosang’s hand grew hot in his. He switched his grip to hold the hare’s waist, instead, noting the faintest tremble going through him. That made him stop. He turned to peer at the hare, worried to find him afraid. Instead he was met with a boldly staring gaze and blown-out irises, an animal as in much of a hurry as he was. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Luckily their third try was a charm and they slipped into an alcove that had a few chairs and a daybed whose squeakiness would have been excruciatingly embarrassing if either of them cared. The couch-bed hybrid was barely big enough for Yunho’s body, but they’d make it work. He took the untouched drink from the hare and set it out of the way, pulling the rabbit underneath him on the bed with one smooth motion. The springs squeaked and wobbled. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Name?” Yunho panted, bending to sink his teeth into the bunny’s soft throat. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Y-yeosang,” the rough moan went right to his dick. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re mine, Yeosang.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I-I know…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yunho sat up just enough to toss his jacket off and pull off the mesh shirt beneath, revealing a sculpted torso tattooed with cave drawings. A pack of fearful humans wielding toothpick-like spears at a bear about to smash them to nothing with a monstrous paw. Original, he knew. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Yeosang breathed pointedly, pale hair haloing his face. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not a word.” Yunho made sure the hare stayed silent by placing his mouth over his, pressing in with his tongue, using it to push the hare’s down so he couldn’t make a sound except to choke. But the hare’s fingers just dug into his back, pulling him in deeper. He groaned into Yeosang’s mouth. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ ‘M Yunho, by the way.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yunho</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck me. I’m going into heat.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No shit? Perfect timing.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Dumb bear. Hurry. You didn’t even close the curtain.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know. I don’t want it closed.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yunho pulled Yeosang’s useless shirt off of him and undid the front of his pants like he was unwrapping a present. His eyes widened in surprise. No underwear. Just a pink, plump, pretty cock already wet at the tip. Merry Christmas to him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Guess it’s my turn to say ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>wow’...”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeosang’s heat scent wafted up to him. Eyes fluttering back in his head, Yunho let out a growl so deep and guttural he felt the hare tense up beneath him. He smoothed his hands up Yeosang’s pretty chest, pressing hard when he went over his nipples. Yeosang arched beneath his touch. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You don’t have to be afraid of me,” he reassured him. Yeosang had no reason to believe him. But he felt he should know, nonetheless. “You just smell </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, bunny.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m a ha--mnnnghhh…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yunho had sucked Yeosang’s cock all the way down to the root, and was currently penning some inspired new lyrics with his tongue.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Stroking down long, soft thighs, he sucked until he felt the jerk and tremble of muscle that meant he was getting close. The hare wasn’t getting off that easy. Yunho let his cock pop out of his mouth and used his grip on his thighs to push his ass up. His small pink hole looked like it was smeared with lube.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Is that all you, baby? All your slick for me?” He asked, glancing at Yeosang’s face. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The suddenly shy rabbit had covered half his face with his hand, but he met Yunho’s eyes and gave the tiniest nod. Then he glanced suddenly over Yunho’s shoulder and back to him, pleading. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“They’re not your problem. I am. Let them watch.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He placed a whisper of a kiss to the underside of Yeosang’s knee and then buried his face between his small, cute cheeks, licking up all the delicious slick and sucking at his hole to coax out a bit more. The way Yeosang </span>
  <em>
    <span>squealed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yunho had noticed the bunny had such a deep, dark voice for a rabbit, smooth as dark chocolate, but he now knew it shot up a few octaves when he was getting his ass eaten out deep and good. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yunho finally let the rabbit’s hips down. Yeosang hugged his knees to his chest with trembling arms, huffing for breath and looking totally fucked out already. Yunho smirked and reached for the sweating glass of Shirley Temple, downing half of it and crunching on a mouthful of ice and cherries. Sex always left bears hungry and thirsty, moreso than other clans. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He plucked out one of the cherries left in the glass and held it on his tongue, whole. He returned to Yeosang, settling his body between his legs, forcing him to let his knees go and wrap his arms around Yunho’s back, instead. He kissed him, pushing the cherry into his mouth and then nibbling on his neck while he chewed on the bright red fruit. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m so ready for you, Yeosang,” he murmured, pushing his long fingers through the back of the rabbit’s hair. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do it already.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m big.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s...fine. Just do it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Condom?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No,” Yeosang shook his head, flushed and beautiful. “It’s taken care of.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> Still smirking, Yunho undid his jeans and pulled pants and briefs down enough for his heavy cock to swing free. He massaged the base with one hand and pressed two fingertips to Yeosang’s hole with the other, sliding in surprisingly easy for how tight he seemed. He was so hot inside. Yunho couldn’t remember the last time he’d caught someone during their heat. They were both just living, breathing bonfires, burning themselves up inside unless they could share the flames. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His brief reverie was interrupted when Yeosang squirmed and kicked at his side, glaring needily. “Look, your fingers are really long and nice but I don’t know how else to tell you I need your cock. Please. I don’t care how big it is, just split me open with it.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Huffing with impatience the rabbit shimmied onto his side, throwing a leg over Yunho’s shoulder and leaving his hole exposed and waiting. Yunho could see the tiny pink pucker quivering, glossy with slick. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yunho squeezed in beside his body, keeping the hare’s leg hoisted up while coaxing him to lean some of his weight back against him. Yunho was impossibly hard, as tended to happen to bears, but it made it nice when using these more tricky angles. He wondered who had gotten the little bunny in the habit of being fucked on his side to make that his go-to. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Finally with a soothing stroke to the rabbit’s flank, he braced himself and pushed deep into his hole with a messy squelch. Yeosang gave a low cry but his body was all but sucking him in, inch by inch.  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Th-they’re watching…” Yeosang whined in frustration, his muscles twinging around him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yunho barely had to glance around to sense the small crowd milling at the alcove opening. The scents of their desire teased his nose. The smell was annoying but the shy, plaintive cries of his rabbit made up for it. He liked knowing that there were those watching who would be jealous. Admiring. And turned on by them. And they couldn’t have what he had.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yunho pressed an open mouthed kiss between the rabbit’s shoulder blades, thrusting inside him slow but eight-inches deep. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re mine. Don’t worry about them. All mine.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He pressed the rabbit’s head down so he couldn’t see the shifting shadows of the watchers as he fucked him open. Each thrust was noisy from creaky springs and squelching slick, and on top of that, his bunny was getting absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His heat-induced slick ran down his cock and soaked the inside of his thighs. “So wet, bunny. So pretty.” He carded his fingers through his hair and pulled his head up to kiss him, swallowing his huffing moans. Every time he bottomed out the rabbit gave a quiet little choke like he couldn’t breathe. It was endearing. For him, at least. The rabbit grabbed his arm and sank his sharp little nails in. “Can’t take it, feels like it’s hitting something...” he whispered, tears gathering in his lashes. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Got it. Let me take care of it, baby…” With another gentling kiss Yunho drew out and rolled the rabbit to his back, making him hold his legs up. “Should be less deep like this. Just hold on a little longer.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yunho grabbed the arm of the daybed where it curved up near Yeosang’s head. It was leverage as he pounded into the pretty rabbit beneath him, their mood music the squeaking death cries of the bedframe. Yeo was even tighter this way and he could tell he kept hitting his sweet spot when his foot twitched and he moaned with his entire body, throwing his head back wildly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A stranger’s arm reached out of nowhere and tried to touch what he shouldn’t, reaching for Yeosang’s cock. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Get. The fuck. Away.” Yunho made his body big as he curled over Yeosang, for the first time looking bearish with his hunched shoulders and the dangerous glower in his eyes, a snarl ready behind his teeth. But the stranger squeaked an apology and stumbled away. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yunho relaxed, the threat gone, and turned back to his prey. He was pleased that the hare’s eyes were only on him, meditative and trusting.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yunho took Yeosang’s cock in his hand as if to make up for the interruption, stroking the base with firm, shallow tugs. He started moving his hips again, a slowly escalating pace. Each strong bucking motion lifted the rabbit’s hips, digging in deep. The muscled ring of his hole squeezed on him so tight, pulsing. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bunny!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yunho groaned, pushing back his sweat-streaked hair as he busted into the pretty creature, feeling the cum leave his body in hot tingling rushes, one after another, balls clenching up to push it out. He saw stars. And not the tacky fake electric ones. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeosang’s sweaty, trembling fingers closed around Yunho’s, which were still clenched around the poor rabbit’s cock. “Y-you’re killing me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jerk me off or let go.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah, shit, I’m so sorry, pretty thing.” He took a moment to catch his breath and gave a few lazy thrusts, milking out the last drop. He started pumping Yeosang’s cock from root to tip, feeling it fill out even thicker, hard and hot in his palm. And then the rabbit shuddered and seized up, squeezing him tight as he painted his own torso with ribbon after ribbon of cum. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>--------------------</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Afterwards, Yunho bought one of the fucking overpriced steamed towels to mop the bunny and himself up with, then let the poor crumpled thing rest on his lap while he fed him cherries from his fingers. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And when the bunny’s feverish heat came back ten minutes later in that annoying way heats sometimes did, Yunho’s rut was more than ready to take on the challenge. This time he held the little bunny in his lap and let him sit on his cock with their chests pressed together, hearts thumping in mismatched rhythms. The second time was far lazier, and he even tugged the alcove curtain closed. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Rabbit (</span>
  <em>
    <span>hare!)</span>
  </em>
  <span> set the pace and Yunho let him, finding him incredibly cute as, after another bout of shyness, he settled himself into a bouncing rhythm, his hair bouncing right along with him in sweat-dampened waves against his cheeks, his cock nudging Yunho’s hard stomach. “You gonna pop your ears for me, rabbit?” Yunho coaxed, digging his fingers into his hair again, unable to stop playing with it, curling the locks around his fingers. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Probably not. I don’t do that so easily,” he huffed, moving his hands to Yunho’s shoulders for support as he raised his hips extra high. He let Yunho’s cock slip almost all the way free before he bottomed out again, clenching teeth together in ecstasy. Yunho helped him, after that. He held his hips and found a rhythm of his own that let the hare feel almost every inch of him with every stroke, delving in and pulling back out. This time Yeosang came without being touched, suddenly clinging close and shuddering into him, his insides twitching and wringing against Yunho’s length. Yunho groaned and bounced him a few more times on his dick and then came again. “You must be so fuckin’ sloppy inside. Filled with so much of my cum,” he growled warmly under his breath, nipping at a pale earlobe. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>By now he expected to hear a snarky reply to that, but instead the bunny flushed so prettily that Yunho blinked in surprise and desire, feeling himself start to stir before he’d even left the bunny’s beautiful body. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You should go back to your friends, hare,” he admitted with a sigh, stroking Yeosang’s naked back. “I’m gonna eat and then probably need to do a few more hours of this. You wouldn’t survive. ”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeosang lifted his head and raised an unamused eyebrow. “And why wouldn’t I survive?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Face it, you’re done for.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You have no idea how much it takes to do me… for.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yunho laughed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeosang tried to hold back his self-defacing laughter behind a prim smile, letting out the cutest of deep chuckles from his throat, instead. Then he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and said: “I’m just saying, I’ve seen who’s around the club tonight. I think after me you’re going to be disappointed with the selection.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You always this cocky, bunny?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeosang shook his head, not offering anything more.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>--------------------</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Long story short, Yunho stepped into his apartment half an hour later with three bags of takeout chicken, two jugs of blue Gatorade, and a bunny for dessert.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can bother me on twitter at @pupteez, if you want to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>